CRAZY MUMMY MOVIES
by Shuei samehachi
Summary: Cerita yang dilhami mimpi gaje temen saia


Shuei :

All :

Shuei :

All : ( sweet drop )

Shuei :

Hitsugaya : amatir kenapa lo

Shuei : AAAARRRRRGGG! ( jebur sumur)

All : ( jawdrop)

Ichigo : uhmm lupakan saja dia silahkan membaca

Warning : minor humor , gak nyambung , banyak typo karena kesarafan arthur cerita ini murni bukan ide arthur tapi cerita ini terinfirasi mimpi gaje temennya dsbt

Diclaimer : Bleach bukan punya arhur sableng ini tapi punya om Kubo Tite

CRAZY MUMMY MOVIES

Suatu hari keempat shinigami kawaii (Hitsugaya Ighigo Renji Byakuya)pergi mengunjungi HOLLYWOOD (benergak tuh nulisnya)niatnya sih buat ngeberabtas hoolow yang kedengerannya gaje disana sampe banyak shinigami yang kena serangan jantung abis dari sana .Ngak serangan jantung gimana hollow bisana tuh hobinya joget stripping, maen monopoli,arisan jadi artis pokoknya gaje aja hollow disana sampe satu orang shinigami mati gara- gara nonton hollow joget stripping waktu mau dikonshou sehingga diutuslah shinigami gaje para shinigami edan (dibakar para shinigami) itu bukanya ngeberantas hollow gaje disono malah jalan jalan , shoping. Suatu harinih waktu mereka lagi asik foto-foto mereka ketemu sama seorang sutradara film.

" Wow muka kalian keren mau main di film saia"seru sutra dara gaje nawarin main film sama ke 4 shinigami edan itu.

" ohoho… dia muji gue ! asik gue main film! My first film " Renji sorak gaje kegeeran.

"bukanya lo pernah jadi kuntilanak pasa maen film beranak dalam sumur dulu"kata Ichigo yang langksung ditampol Renji.

" Kalo mau buka – buka aib jangan disini dong"dengus Renji sebal pada Ichigo.

" ngak kok kalian ngak akan maen jadi peran kuntilanak kok!" seru sutradara itu.

"taicho boleh dong kita maen film!ya! ya!"Renji melas iapun mengeluarkan jurus 'bull dog eyesnya' Byakuya merinding sendiri.

" okelah tapi jauhkan mata laknat itu dariku!" seru Byakuya sambil nampol Renji.

"WHOT!GUE JADI CLEOPATRA YANG BENER AJA!" jerit Hitsugaya sambil ngelempar naskahnya.

"lo masih mending Toshiro masa gue dapet peran mumi! Gila muka ganteng kaya gue jadi mumi kagak ada yang lebih kerenan lagi apa!"seru Ichigo sambil jerit – jerit histeris.

"Hitsugaya taicho" Hitsugaya nampol ichigo.

" gue ke bagean jadi fir'aun!YYYYEEEEEEEEE" Byakuya jerit – jerit girang , semua merinding.

" gue kebagean jadi macan peliharaan cleopatra yang bener aja!" Renji ngamuk – ngamuk gaje.

" peningkatan Ren ,dari kuntilanak jadi kucing"ejek Ichigo tapi langsung ditampol Renji.

" gajih sebelum film dimulai" seru tsuradara pada keempat shinigami itu ( kata temen gue sebelum kita main film tuh digajih mula dulu, ngak ngerti sama aku juga)

Semua orang dapet gaijh milyaran tapi ada satu orang yang gajinya benar – benar fantastis.

" Gile masa gue di gajih 10.000!" Ichigo histeris ngeliat gajih dia.

Sutradara gaje itu cumaaan bilang dengan santai" jadi mumi ntuh gajih segini udah gede lagi pula tugas kamu cuman nakut – nakutin doang".

Dan akhirnya dimulailah film gaje entoh , namun tanpa disadari para sahinigami entuh ternyata sang sutradara memunculkan mumi asli sehingga saat giliran Ichigo muncul…

" HAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ichigo nakut – nakutin dengan suara horror.

Munculah sang mumi asli bukanya ikutan nakut – nakutin ntuh mumi asli malah melototin ichigo dan bilang " KAU MUMI TERCANTIK YANG PERNAH KULIHAT!"

Dan akhirnya Ichigo harus rela dikejar – kejar ntuh mumi sampe arthurpun ngak tau endingnya.

FIND

Ichigo : ficnya ngak mutu banget

Byakuya : berhubung arthur kita ngak ada jadi dia meninngalkan surat ini sebelum jebur sumur ! Hitsugaya tolong bacakan

Hitsugaya : ( baca surat ) ternyata balas – balas review tumben si arthur amatiran itu rajin

Renji : arthur sableng itu bilang mungkin acara balas – balas review jarang dilakukan karena ia puyeng harus ngomong apa selain terimakasih dan arigato

Byakuya : bukan artinya sama aja ya ! Hitsugaya tolong bacakan

GENKA IKARUS Svolk : makasih banyak pujianya saya benar – benar senang kalo ada yang suka cerita saia, mungkin reques dari genka-sensei bisa saia buat doain aja. Oh ya jangan panggil saia kakak kebagusan panggil aja Shuei saia masih baru soalnya tapi terserah genka-sensei saja.

Hitsugaya : appuaaa! Mau bikin gue pake celana kotak lagi! (ngedeketin sumur, keluarin hyorinmaru ) SOTEN NIZASE HYORINMARU!

Arthur + Sumur : ( membeku seketika)

SeCret aRs : terimakasih sudah mereview mungkin saia bisa belajar membuat chapter yang panjang dan ngak garing dari sensei ^^

Hiroyuki Naomi : Byakuya botak cukurannya pas mau bikin fic ini Hiroyuki-sensei tapi botaknya cuman sementara takut saia nanti disantet om kubo. Terimakasih atas dukunganya.

aRaRaNcHa : Byakuya botak waktu mau bikin fic ini sensei ^^ tapi cuman sementara takut saia ntar disanyet om kubo kalo Byakuya masih dukunganya sensei.

Chappy : terimakasih saranya Chappy sensei saia senag sekali sensei mau mereview chapter sableng saia. Arigato sensei ^^

Ofiai17: Terimakasih atas pujiannya Ofia sensei ,saia senang anda mereview fic gaje saia ^^

Ayano646cweety : he..he…he trimakasih reviewnya sensei , maaf jika chapter kemarin membuat anda marah, terimakasih sudah mereview ^^

Chappythesmartrabbit : wah betulkah ! sensei sampengakak , saia senang kalo begitu ^^, saia kepikiran fic ini waktu nyuci piring . Terimakasih reviewnya sensei.

Renji : surat yang panjang !

ALL : PLIESE REVIEW !


End file.
